Sex Education at the Weasleys
by gully225
Summary: After finding a mysterious potion Hermione gives Hugo a lesson he won't soon forget


This idea came to me the other day and I decided to use it, at the moment this a one part story but if it proves popular I may write new chapters. this story contain incest so if you don't like it leave now.

this is set when Hugo Weasley is 15 and Rose Weasley is 17.

Hermione sat back on sofa in the family room, nothing could be heard but the purring of the family cat, the crackling of the large fireplace opposite and the rustling of the paper as she read through the daily prophet.

Normally she would find this time very peaceful with the kids at school and Ron working late she had the house to herself meaning she could do some reading and finish her work without disturbance. But today was different she just stared at the headline in front of her "Hogwarts hit by sex scandal" It turns out a cocky seventh year who thought he was the next Severus Snape created his own love potion which turned out to be a sex potion which caused the drinker to become obsessed with sex who would try and sleep with anyone that moved. Although The article reassured the readers that the potion had been seized, the culprit reprimanded and the amount of students affected was very limited, Hermione had her doubts.

Having worked at the ministry she knew how both the government and the school board liked to sweep this sort of incident under the rug, which meant that this potion may still be about and she was particularly worried that it would fall in to the hands of her already horny 14 year old son. If Hugo managed to get hold some of this so called "sex potion" who knows what sort of trouble he could get into and what sort of trouble it could cause for any girl he may use it on including his sister or even herself.

A week had passed since this article was published and both Hugo and Rose were back home for the Christmas holidays. at first Hermione had decided to Ron's advice and just keep an eye on Hugo but this changed after she found a mysterious vial discarded in the kitchen bin. She knew that Ron couldn't be trusted to take care of this as he would just want to avoid an awkward chat with Hugo and this would surely end badly so she decided she would have to deal with the situation herself.

Hermione watched as Ron and Rose disappeared via floo network to the Potter house, she had given them the job of helping Harry and Ginny set up for their Christmas party while her and Hugo "finished getting the presents ready" but really Hermione were getting her husband and daughter out of the house so she could have the all important talk with her son Hugo. Hermione poured herself a drink from the jug of pumpkin juice on kitchen side and drunk it before heading upstairs towards Hugo's bedroom.

Hugo took deep breaths as he approached his sister's bedroom with his glass of spiked pumpkin juice, if his plan worked he would finally get his chance not only to see a naked girl but have sex with one. It wasn't his original plan to use it on Rose but with the school cracking down on students involved in the scandal he didn't have the chance to use it on one of the many attractive in girls Hogwarts, so he settled for using it on his sister.

However Hugo's hopes were dashed when he opened the door to find his sisters bedroom empty. He was going to give up and turn back when he saw lying on the floor next to Rose's bed was a set of red panties and a red bra abandoned in a pile of clothes, clearly these were her clothes from the day before. The idea of the used panties that had spent the spent the day rubbing up against her pussy lying there for the taking gave Hugo a massive hard on. He quickly put the drink on the bedside table and removed the bathroom robe he was wearing grabbed his sisters used panties and lay back on her bed and brought the fabric to his face, but as he started to masturbate he was interrupted by his mother clearing her throat in the doorway.

After Hermione couldn't find Hugo in his room she went looking for him and was shocked when she found him in Rose's room lying naked on her bed with her panties pressed against his face. Hermione cleared her throat to get her sons attention, the mother remained in the doorway and just watched as her son panicked and quickly covered his privates with a pillow.

Neither spoke as Hermione slowly approached her naked son, she had expected herself to completely lose her temper at her son but she didn't, for some reason the site of her son Hugo rub his 6.5 inches of meat caused a tingle of pleasure to surge from between her legs. It was at this moment Hermione realised what had happened, the pumpkin juice she had drunk was tainted with the "sex potion" .

Eventually after a moment that seemed to last an age, Hugo bit bullet and lifted his head and made eye contact with his mother who was now sitting on the end of the bed, finally Hermione broke the silence by gently speaking one word "well?". Hugo could only respond to the question by slowly stuttering his way through his story about wanting to see a naked girl and just experience sex. Hugo was expecting his mother to shout at him but instead he felt her softly kiss his forehead.

Hermione knew it was probably the potion speaking but she decided not to punish him like most parents but instead teach him a lesson he won't soon forget. In her firm mothering voice she spoke "I'll make a deal with you Hugo, if you never use the potion again, I'll let you see a naked women" with this Hermione put out her wand and flicked causing her clothes to fly off leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

For as long as Hugo could remember he had been told by everyone he met that his mum was the sexiest women alive, but it was only now that he was finally saw that were telling the truth, and he had just been given the chance to do something not many men had done, and get to see her naked. Hugo was so overwhelmed by this situation all he could muster in response was a stuttered "yes mum".

Hermione gave a sly smile and with a final flick of her wand, her underwear and the pillow covering Hugo's manhood disappeared, leaving the mother and son naked mere inches away from each other. Hermione tossed her wand aside and repositioned herself to give Hugo the best view possible, Hermione had always been proud of her body and now she wanted Hugo to see it as well and judging by the rock hard pole between his legs he certainly agreed.

Hugo was sitting back basking in the glory of his mother's naked body, her amazing breasts and her pussy which had thin strip of hair above it were all on display and she was putting on a real show for him and after Hermione repositioned herself on all fours giving him a fantastic view of her pussy and arse. It was at this moment as Hugo saw his mother's puckered arsehole and her glistening womanhood instincts took over and he began to stroke himself.

As Hermione preformed her display she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, the potion was causing her inhibitions to lower even more as each moment passed, her nipples hardened and her pussy grew wetter . Instinctively her hand drifted between her legs and her fingers began to brush at her folds, Hermione held back as gasp as the contact of her own slender fingers sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. As she bit her lip to hold in the orgasmic gasp she turned her head and her gaze me that of her son as he stroked his manhood with his hand. It was at that moment Hermione decided to cross the final hurdle of this taboo lesson and turn it into a sexual education.

Hugo almost had a heart attack as his mother turned around on the bed and started crawling towards him, having her naked on the same bed as him was exciting enough but now she was millimetres away from him, he could feel the heat radiating off her nude form. Hugo was about to speak but Hermione slowly raised her finger and placed it on his lips while her other hand took control of his shaft and began to stroke it softly. It was at this moment they looked into each others eyes, Hugo could she the gaze his mother gave was nothing but lust, the potion now had control.

Hermione broke of the eye contact with Hugo and moved downwards so her face was next to her sons crotch, she stroked it in her hand for a bit longer as she massaged it slowly before she took the plunge and enveloped Hugo's entire cock in one go. Normally Hermione wasn't fond of giving head in fact she only had ever sucked two cocks Ron's and Viktor Krum's and even then Ron only got it only special occasions. But this was different she wasn't sure if it was the potion or the fact this was taboo, but for some reason today she loved it, She was loving the feel of having control of this hard cock and the taste as her son's pre cum covered his shaft.

After only a couple of minutes Hermione heard Hugo groans grow loader and she knew what was about to happen. In her life she had only swallowed once, and that was during her fourth year experience with Viktor Krum and after that she decided she wasn't going to swallow, but today had already been different and full of new things so why stop now. With this thought Hermione picked up the pace of her movements filling the room with sound of her mouth attack on her son's crotch and it wasn't long before he shouted in relief and filled Hermione's mouth with his seed.

Hugo was breathing heavily as he recovered from his explosive orgasm but before he could he recover Hermione grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down so he found himself face to face with his mum's soaking wet pussy. it took Hugo a few moments to do anything as he just stayed looking at this glorious sight, the spot where he came into the world was the same spot he was about to eagerly taste, and with this final thought he dove straight in.

Hermione enjoyed the taste about of her son's forbidden essence but the whole incident had meant tingle between her legs was now a damn of pleasure in desperate need of a release. Hermione groaned in pleasure as Hugo made contact with her womanhood, Hugo was touching the right areas but the only problem was he wasn't touching them regularly enough. Hermione tried giving Hugo directions but the need for a release kept growing stronger and stronger and she couldn't wait any longer so she made a bold decision.

Hugo was Starting to get used to his situation when once again he felt his mum's hands on his shoulders, at first Hugo thought the potion was wearing off and his mum was coming to her senses but he was soon corrected when Hermione pushed him onto his back and positioned herself above him. it was now Hermione spoke the first words that had been spoken since this had started and she used her mum voice to do it "don't cum inside me" Hugo nodded in a startled agreement followed a load shout of "oh fuck" as Hermione dropped down and enveloped his cock with her pussy.

Hermione felt a measure surge of pleasure as Hugo's impressive cock filled up her pussy, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard her son's expletive, they may have broken many barriers and rules today but she wasn't letting him get away with swearing in her house. Hermione grabbed the bottom of Hugo's face and squeezed his face in an assertive manner, "if you swear again there will be consequences , understand!?" once again the only response he could muster was a nod. Hermione gave a cocky smile she knew she was in control, and with that she pushed his face down to her breasts and as she felt her son eagerly latch on she began to ride his lap.

Hugo was in heaven as joyfully switched between his mother's breasts savouring

the taste as she rode him. Eventually Hermione had picked up the speed so much Hugo simply couldn't suck on her tits so her sat back and watched as his mothers breasts bounced up and down in front of him, and enjoyed the feeling of being inside his mother.

The extreme pressure being put on bed springs could be heard loudly in the room as Hermione bounced aggressively on her son's lap. Hermione grunts started pleasure filled but now they were starting to get frustration based as Hugo's dick although impressive just wasn't hitting the right area , she needed to get into her favourite position.

Hermione began to slow her bouncing and wasn't long before came to a stop and rested on her son's crotch and with his cock still buried inside her womanhood her brought her lips to Hugo's and kissed him, this wasn't a romantic kiss but a kiss full of aggressive passion, Hugo needed to know that she was still in charge.

As the kiss broke Hugo looked back at his mum letting her know he understood, with this he silently obeyed Hermione directions and moved so was on all fours and Hugo positioned behind her and after he prepared himself he thrust forward deep into his mother's pussy. It may have been because of a potion but his mother had given one hell of an afternoon he'd never forget so he wanted to give her the orgasm she deserved and with this thought he began to pick at the pace.

Hugo kept the pace going and as he did Hermione's groan grew louder and louder, but as Hermione's orgasm approached so did Hugo's, his mother's warning was still going through his head so Hugo was trying to control himself but it was a struggle. No matter what he tried to control he couldn't get over the fact he was fucking the famous and sexy Hermione Granger and the feeling of having his dick incased in her legendary pussy was getting too much.

Hermione was loving the feeling as Hugo's dick finally reached all the right areas, but as she was finally approaching her long awaited climax she felt Hugo slow down and in an obedient voice he spoke "Mum I've got to pull out I'm about to cum". Hermione couldn't believe it she was so close to her much needed orgasm and this was the moment Hugo was stopping, "just hold on a little sweetheart i'm so close" Hermione spoke while punctuating her speech with grunts as Hugo now slowly thrust into her.

Hugo's tried to hold on a little longer but he knew it was a losing battle and not wanting to disobey his mums order he began to pull out of her, however he was stopped when Hermione began to moan "don't stop keep going, cum if you have to, but please DON'T STOP FUCKING ME" Hugo was startled he had never heard his mum swear before but that wasn't the only thing he heard, he also heard the desperation in her voice hearing his mum so clearly in need of an orgasm he rammed backed into her with all of his might and fucked her as hard as he could.

Hermione was beyond the point of caring she knew that sperm belonging to a wizard was far more potent then that of a muggles, but she didn't care, she needed her climax and it meant letting her son cum inside of her then so be it.

As Hugo started to pick up the pace all Hermione could manage was grunting and the occasionally "oh god" and it wasn't long after long after Hugo's acceleration that he loudly moaned "oh shit mummy im coming" and with that Hermione felt him erupt inside as her unprotected fertile womb was flooded with her son's extremely potent seed. The feeling of this final taboo was enough to finally send Hermione over the edge and her pussy erupted like and an exploding damn as the biggest orgasm of her life came over her.

After both orgasms subsidised the mother and son collapsed side by side on the bed regaining their breath as the potion started to wear off and the reality of the situation set in.


End file.
